Gracias Admirador
by Roronoa Szayel
Summary: Rukia, recibe un dia un regalo del anonimato y quiere saber quien es. IchiRuki/RenRuki Fluff. One-shot.


**Gracias Admirador.**

**Notas: **_Un One-shot sin sentido sobre el IchiRuki y el RenRuki. Espero y les guste y dejen un review xD. Lo siento por la falta de ortografia. _

**Advertencias: **_AU Universos Alternos, bueno en parte. Fluff IchiRuki RenRuki._

**Disclaimer: **_Bleach, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia y todos los demas personajes que aparecen aqui pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama._

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

-.-.-

Aquella mañana, la brisa que entraba por la ventana de la habitación había hecho que Rukia abriera los ojos refunfuñando, el día comenzó como de costumbre. Por alguna razón al bajar los pies de la cama jamás encontraba las pantuflas de Chappy que había dejado la noche anterior. Una imagen lagañosa le sonríe en el espejo y le da los buenos días camino a la ducha, al salir solo lleva una toalla enredada en el cuerpo mientras voltea su closet al revés buscando la ropa que había decidido ponerse la noche anterior, Pero la mala suerte siempre esta presente.

Las mañanas de Rukia siempre son iguales, las variaciones son mínimas, pero eso no la hace infeliz, le agrada tener una rutina, saber lo que sigue y como lo resolverá.

Ve el reloj al peinarse… ¡oh, no!... se le hizo tarde otra vez, baja las escaleras y toma un pan tostado de la mesa, el cual se come mientras busca su mochila por toda la sala. Cepilla sus dientes camino a la puerta, ve el reloj de nuevo… ¡diablos!... corre para no perder el autobús, otra vez le toco parada, saluda a sus amigos y contempla el amanecer.

Al llegar corre para entrar antes que el profesor Mayuri, se sienta y suspira aliviada, luego voltea a todos lados, siempre es lo mismo, esa extraña sensación de que alguien la observa; las clases son iguales, los mismos compañeros, los mismos maestros, las mismas platicas…

Despues de un largo dia, de nuevo llega a casa, como siempre llega primero y prepara la comida, hace su tarea mientras escucha algo de música y al terminar se recuesta en su cama a leer, si, en esos escasos momentos es cuando su corazón se acelera o sus nervios se ponen de punta, es cuando llora desconsolada o ríe sin parar, es el único momento del día que no sabe que pasara.

La noche cae al fin y tiene que encender la lámpara, se pone ropa mas cómoda, pero antes de poder recostarse de nuevo suena el timbre… ¿Quién será?... la rutina se altera. Rukia baja a abrir pero no encuentra a nadie, solo ve un paquete con su nombre. Lo recoge y entra a su recamara a inspeccionarlo, no parece una bomba, sonríe. Lo abre y encuentra un muñeco de felpa y una caja de chocolates, en el fondo hay una tarjeta…

-"_Estoy cansado de verte y no poder tenerte…"- _dice -"_quisiera tener el valor para decírtelo de frente_"

¿Qué sucede?... Rukia no entiende que pasa, jamás había recibido algo así, se sienta en su cama y observa la tarjeta con interés, era letra de molde y no se le ocurría quien podría habérselo mandado, piensa en algunos candidatos, pero los descarta por X o Y razón… ¡un admirador secreto!... ¿pero quien?

No es que Rukia sea fea, al contrario, es una chica muy linda, pero por alguna razón le parece increíble recibir algo así. Pero si Orihime lo recibiera, la cosa seria muy diferente, Rukia sabie que Orihime es la típica chava súper guapa. También esta Matsumoto, quien, aunque no les hablara de alguien diferente, siempre tenia algo nuevo que contarles de su chico, el cual en realidad no era su chico ya que segun ella, Gin es timido. Por otro lado Nanao nunca, o casi nunca habla sobre su novio, pero Rukia sabe lo enamorada que esta de él. Y Nozomi… bueno, ella no hablaba mucho con nadie aparte de Nanao quien tambien es timida.

Ruika estaba desconcertada, quería saber quien era cuanto antes, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que algún loco obsesivo supiera donde vivía. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Matsumoto y contarle lo que acababa de suceder. Su amiga se emociono mucho y saco conclusiones al instante, en menos de dos minutos tenia una lista enorme de posibles candidatos. Lo decidieron antes de colgar, al día siguiente los observarían a todos para comenzar a descartar.

Al día siguiente la mañana de Rukia comenzó igual, salvo que esta vez era ella quien tenía una nueva historia que contar, todas sus amigas indagaban, pero ninguna sabia con certeza quien podría ser.

Nanao empezó con la Tipica-forma-de-molestar y cada vez que veía a un posible candidato le insinuaba algo a Rukia, haciéndola sonrojar y enfadarse ligeramente. Las clases se terminaron y en lugar de descubrir a alguien, estaban a punto de borrar de la lista a todos los candidatos. Matsumoto insistía en la posibilidad de que fuera Ichigo, el chico que le gustaba a Rukia desde que entro a la universidad, pero ella no quería ilusionarse, la ultima vez que lo hizo le habían hecho mucho daño, sin embargo ese día lo había visto mas veces de las que era habitual…

- ¿Y por que no, Rukia? – Inquirió Orihime - ¿Por qué no puede ser él?

- Por que no – fue la tajante respuesta con la que Rukia dio por terminada esa conversación.

Ese día Rukia decidió caminar a casa, no tenía deseos de ir en el bus y toparse a alguno de esos chicos a quienes sus amigas habían decidido llamar "Los elegidos", había sido un día tedioso y estaba muy aburrida. Caminaba con la vista baja, de verdad había sido un día agotador; por alguna razón decidió levantar la vista y lo vio, ahí estaba Ichigo, tan guapo como siempre, él observaba algunas cosas en un aparador, se volvió a verla y le sonrió, fue como ver un comercial de pasta dental. (xD)

Rukia se sorprendió tanto que no supo que hacer, solo se agacho y siguió caminando, dio la vuelta en la primer intercesión y comenzó a correr _¡Me sonrió! _Se decía_ ¡Ichigo me sonrió!_ La verdad no lo podía creer, ya hacia mucho tiempo que Ichigo le gustaba y era la primera vez que le sonreía… ¿o era la primera vez que ella se daba cuenta?

Llego a casa tan feliz, tan emocionada… corrió a su habitación, se tiro en la cama y se cubrió el rostro con la almohada para gritar, gritar con tanta emoción como jamás creyó sentir nunca, tomo el teléfono para llamar a Matsumoto, pero entonces una idea asalto su mente… ¿y si Ichigo le había sonreído a alguien mas?... o quizás solo había recordado algo gracioso y no había podido evitar sonreír… Su animo disminuyo de pronto… además… ¿Qué haría Ichigo frente a un aparador de una tienda cerrada?

Rukia no sabia que pensar, las cosas eran muy extrañas, no comprendía nada. Estaba tan angustiada que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza. El resto de la tarde lo paso en su habitación haciendo tarea; finalmente oscureció y encendió una lámpara, entonces…

**¡DING DONG!**

Bajo a abrir, de nuevo no vio a nadie, pero en el suelo había un sobre. Su corazón se acelero como loco, tomo y lo abrió camino a su cuarto.

- "_Hoy lucias particularmente hermosa…" _– suspiro encantada – "_No pude evitar sonreír al verte_"

¡No era posible!... ¡Era Ichigo!, ¡Tenia que ser Ichigo! No se le ocurrió otra explicación, tenia que ser él… pero… ¿y si no era él?, ¿y si todo eran meras coincidencias?... no sabia que pensar y no podía decírselo a nadie, sabia que sus amigas tratarían de que ella no dudara que se trataba de él, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones, luego de lo de…

Suspiro profundamente, no se lo diría a nadie, no levantaría sospechas hasta estar segura… necesitaba estar segura…

Los días pasaban y ella no decía nada a sus amigas, se le notaba mas alegre, mas viva, pero nadie sabía por que, ni siquiera Matsumoto, siempre que le preguntaba ella sonreía como si acabase de encontrar un tesoro, su rostro se iluminaba y su mirada se perdía en algún punto que la hacia brillar, pero decía que no le pasaba nada. Para Rukia era como estar en un cuento de hadas, cada día recibía algún detalle, siempre se iba caminando para verlo, él trabajaba en ese lugar. Siempre le sonreía, y ella, poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle. Él lo notaba, con el tiempo la sonrisa se volvió un ademan y la ilusión de Rukia crecía, hasta que finalmente un día…

- Hace calor… - la voz de Ichigo la hizo detenerse - ¿cierto?

Rukia se _shockeo_ por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos.

- Si – asintió nerviosa - ¿Qué haces afuera? – Inquirió para que la conversación no acabara - ¿no funciona el aire acondicionado?

Ichigo le sonrió.

- No hay aire acondicionado – admitió con un poco de pena.

Rukia se sintió algo tonta, así que decidió despedirse y huir cuanto antes.

- ¿Estudias ingeniería? – Le pregunto él sin dar tiempo a que pusiera en marcha su plan de huida.

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Te he visto en la escuela.

- ¿Estudias ahí? – ella no quería que el pensara que ya se había fijado en él antes, así que trato de parecer sorprendida.

- Si – le sonrió – quizás algún día podamos vernos con más tiempo, y platicar un poco.

- Quizás… - repito ella tratando de no parecer muy emocionada, saco su celular para tener una excusa que le permitiera romper el contacto visual – Es tarde y debo irme – comento con la mayor naturalidad que fue capaz – quizás te vea luego y hablemos.

- Por cierto…

Ella se detuvo antes de darse la vuelta y lo observo expectante.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Rukia… - casi era un susurro - ¿Y tu eres…?

- Ichigo – dijo extendiendo su mano, y luego de que Rukia la estrechara, la acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Cuídate, Rukia – le pidió al oído.

- Tu también… - susurro otra vez ella – Hasta Luego.

Entonces se fue, dio la vuelta en la esquina de siempre y comenzó a correr, estaba tan feliz, tan entusiasmada. Nunca se había sentido tan dichosa como en ese momento.

_¡Es él!_ Se dijo _¡Tiene que ser él! _

Entro cantando a casa, beso a su perro, abrazo a su hermano y este solto un gruñido; Rukia giro sobre si misma llena de emoción. Pero se detuvo en seco en medio de la sala.

- ¿Qué es eso? – inquirió señalando un paquete perfectamente envuelto en papel dorado.

- No lo se – respondió su hermano al sentarse en el sofa – pero tiene tu nombre.

Rukia sonrió por que sabia de que se trataba. Lo tomo y subió a su cuarto, cerro con llave y comenzó a abrirlo mientras cantaba una canción de amor. Un CD de su grupo favorito y unos chocolates. Tomo la nota del fondo…

- "_La espera a terminado_" – decía – "_Te veo mañana en el centro comercial_".

Rukia se tiro a la cama y grito contra la almohada. Era la locura, al fin la estaba invitando a salir.

- "_La cita será a las 4 de la tarde_".

A penas termino de leer, Rukia comenzó a hurgar entre sus casa volteando su closet al revés (Otra vez) mientras buscaba que ponerse; se probo como 20 atuendos distintos, primero quiso sorprenderlo, luego pensó que no debía mostrar mucho interés. Estuvo más de dos horas probándose ropa, hasta que finalmente decidió. Se vio en el espejo varias veces y en todos los ángulos posibles, era… sencillamente… perfecto.

A la hora de la cena no pudo probar bocado, y por la noche no lograba dormir debido a los nervios; estaba tan emocionada y tan asustada, tan feliz como no creyó llegar a sentirse nunca… las horas pasaban sin que las notara y no supo a que hora se quedo dormida, pero su sueño fue muy extraño. No escucho sonar el despertador y se quedo dormida.

Se levanto de un salto y entro a la ducha a toda velocidad, eran las 11:30 y aun no había decido como iba a peinarse. La ducha le robo 30 minutos mas, se vistió rápido, pero su bota corta estaba perdida y solo tenia una bota.

Ese día era un verdadero caos.

Veinte minutos más tarde encontró su bota en las escaleras… ¿Cómo diablos llego ahí?... se desenredo el cabello a toda velocidad, pero como no había decidido que peinado lucir, opto por maquillarse, a penas había terminado cuando Byakuya le hablo:

- ¡Rukia baja a comer!

Ella miro el reloj aterrada, 2:15 p.m., ese estaba siendo el sábado mas corto de su vida.

- ¡No he terminado de arreglarme! - respondió

- Si no comes no te dejare ir a ninguna parte – Sentencio su Hermano con tono autoritario –, No me importa que te hayas vestido para ganar un concurso de belleza, Rukia, Muevete.

- ¡Ya voy! – contesto molesta, solo preparo su bolso antes de bajar.

Comer le robo valiosos minutos. Miro el reloj y ya casi eran las tres, aun debía tomar dos autobuses, por lo cual yo no se recogió el cabello.

El camino fue un martirio, casi perdió el autobús dos veces, un adicto al tabaco se sentó junto a ella y por alguna razón tenia muchas nauseas. Seguro eran los nervios.

Entro y vio su reloj de mano, 3:58 p.m., bueno, al menos había llegado a tiempo, se dirigió a los comedores y se sentó a esperar, pero no fue mucho tiempo, Ichigo la vio, le sonrió y camino hasta ella.

- ¿Ocupada? – pregunto sentándose a su lado.

- No – indico ella ligeramente nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres ver una película? – inquirió él ahorrándose los rodeos.

- Claro.

Ella se levanto y caminaron hacia él cine.

- ¡Hola Rukia!

Ella giro el rostro para ver quien le saludaba, sonrió y siguió caminando.

- Adiós Renji.

Se sentía en una nube, vieron la película, comieron helado, hablaron toda la tarde y quedaron en salir otro día.

El sábado de Rukia no estuvo tan mal después de todo; él la llevo a casa y se despidieron con beso en la mejilla…

- ¡Ya llegue! – anuncio con entusiasmo una vez que entro a su casa.

- Te dejaron otro paquete – le informo su hermano mientras cambiaba constantemente la pagina del libro que leia.

Rukia tomo el paquete confundida.

_Pero si ya salimos hoy _se dijo.

Subió a su habitación y lo abrió curiosa; eran rosas blancas y otra nota…

- "_Te vi tan feliz con tu amigo, que no quise molestarte_".

- … - Eso significaba que Ichigo no era su admirador.

Llamo a Matsumoto y no se le paso ni un solo detalle, su amiga se emociono por que Rukia e Ichigo se estaban conociendo, pero aun estaba la duda del admirador. ¿Quién podría ser?

El domingo no recibió paquete y el lunes les contó al resto de sus amigas lo que pasaba. Fueron noticias increíbles y Rukia se volvió el centro de atención de nuevo.

- Olvídate de él – le sugirió Orihime -, tienes a Ichigo y es al que querías.

- Lo se – admitió -, pero aun quiero saber quien es.

- ¿Para que? – Insistió Matsumoto – Que tal que es un monstruillo y te va a bajar de la nube gacho.

- ¿Y que tal que es el hombre de mi vida?

Nanao suspiro desesperada y comenzo con la 'encuesta'.

- ¿Te gusta Ichigo?

- Si.

- ¿Quieres andar con él?

- Tal vez…

- Entonces no tiene importancia quien sea él monstruillo ese.

Nanao dio por terminada la discusión, pero aun así Rukia quería saber quien era ese muchacho tan detallista y tierno que la había hecho sentirse como princesa, sin embargo él dejo de escribirle y de enviarle obsequios, eso la decepciono un poco, pero pasar el tiempo con Ichigo era maravilloso, como un sueño. Él era tierno y caballeroso, amable y sensible.

El tiempo paso y Rukia empezó a olvidar a su admirador, aunque siempre le agradecería que debido a esa confusión ella había tenido el valor de hablar con Ichigo, de conocerlo. Ahora era su novio y ella estaba muy feliz, pero guardaba con celo las tarjetas que le dejo su admirador secreto.

-.-.-

๑ **.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ **๑

**Notas Finales: **_A mi no me gusto el final que le di. Pobre Renji, el que tanto la quiere. Aunque Se quedo con Ichigo, __**Viva el IchiRuki!**_

_Ja ne!_

_Roronoa Szayel._


End file.
